Pain
by Fallatthedisco
Summary: What would happen if Bella got into trouble and Edward saved the day then just dissapeared two days later? Will Bella be able to cope or will she not?
1. Life is about to change

**Okay so I hope you all like this book. I just randomly thought of it. I was reading another fanfic and I thought that fanfics don't really have a lot of action anymore so I thought mabey I should make something new and different. S in this book Bella is not a clumsy person. I hope you enjoy it. Please Review. I love reviews. they are my favorite thing in the world.**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was the longest day of my life. I just got back from my first day of school at darrington Washington high. I don't know what possessed my mom to make me move here. Of coarse she claims it is because she needed to get away from my dad but I don't think that is fully it. Today was horrible.**_

_**All my teachers made me tell pretty much my life story. They made me say how old I was and were I moved from and all a bunch of crape. They even made me tell why I was just living here with only my mom. Ugh… My life is so miserable right now. And can you guess what makes this all worse? Every one is now calling me the new emo chick.**_

_**I have a name. Its Bella Swan not emo chick. God people can be sooo rude sometimes. I now live in an old run down two story house by the river side. It is all white. My bedroom has a window facing the river and has a balcony, I am going to paint it a different color other then white because white is sooo depressing. It is like your looking at nothing. Well I should go now. I am gonna unpack my stuff.**_

_**-Bella Swan-**_

_I put down my diary and sat on the edge of my bed. "Why do I have to live here?" I got up and walked toward the stacks of boxes in the corner of the room. "Ugh I have a bunch of stuff. Why didn't I get rid of any of it?" I started with my cloths. I grabbed all of it out and started putting it in my closet when I heard a soft knock on my door. " Yeah mom?" She walked in._

" I was just wondering how your day went. And you are going to put all that stuff in there folded right?" " Yeah mom I am and school went just great. Like it always does when we move." She looked down. " Was it really that bad?" I looked at her like she was a retard. " Yeah it was. This happens every time we move mom. I always am that one girl every one picks on because they have nothing better to do." She looked at me with a sad face.

" I am sorry sweetie but you know I can't stand your father any more." "Okay I can understand that but why make us leave when he could have left himself. He doesn't even know we moved mom. You just left him without an explanation. He is probably freaking out right now. And can you guess what I am being called this time?" "No." "Well I can tell you. They are calling me the emo chick. Why did you make me go with you? Why didn't you let me stay with dad?"

I could feel tears falling down my cheeks. " I actually made some friends in Ellensburg. I never do that. And even if I did make friends all the time. I wouldn't live in a place long enough to keep them. We move every year. I can't keep doing that." I looked away. " I am sorry." I made my way toward the door. "I am going to take a walk and get used to the town a little bit." I walked out of the room without hearing if I could or not.

I walked down the stairs and went into the living room grabbed my Zune and headed out the front door. I plugged in my head phones and turned on my Zune. I pressed play and the song "When I Get Home, You're So Dead" By Mayday parade came on. I sang along silently as I walked down the driveway of 411th street. I walked along the highway and did not move when cars passed me by.

"The words are coming I feel terrible Is it typical for us to end like this Well it's just another scene From a movie that you've seen one hundred times Cause baby you weren't the first, or the last, or the worst And I've got to fill the blanks in the past with a verse We could sit around and cry but frankly your not worth it anymore So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under Lipstick lullabies This is sorry for the last time And baby I understand that you're making new friends This is how you get by The moral this time is Girls make boys cry, and I... On any other day we'd shoot the boy.

But your simple toy Had caused a scene like this Leave him hanging on the walls Just a picture in the hall like a hundred more Consider this as a gift as you taste him on your lips And he's making you scream with his hands on your hips I hope he's leaving you empty baby this is just a fix For such a simple little...whore... So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under Lipstick lullabies.

This is sorry for the last time And baby I understand that you're making new friends This is how you get by The moral this time is Girls make boys cry, and I... oh whoa, whoa And your name remains the same All that has changed is this pretty face.

So pull the trigger It never gets closer You want to start over Never start over Pull the trigger It never gets closer You want to start over But never start over So say hello to all the boys at the top of this table that you're under Lipstick lullabies This is sorry for the last time And baby I understand that you're making new friends This is how you get by The moral this time is Girls make boys cry, and I Say hello, say hello Lipstick lullabies This is sorry for the last time And baby I understand that you're making new friends This is how you get by The moral this time is Girls make boys cry and I…"

All the sudden I heard a whistle behind me. "Woot Woo" "Yo I think that's the new chick." I heard other voices but couldn't make them out. I kept walking. Making myself not look back. I could hear muffled voices. "You think she's packing?" "Naw Bro. She probably doesn't know what a gun is." "I wasn't talking about a gun you idiot." I heard a smack then an "OW" "What you kinda deserved it." "No I did not."

"HA.. Oh well. You wanna say hi first or should I?" "You can do the honors." "Nice. HEY… You… Can I talk to you?" I kept walking. " Awe don't be like that. Come here." I heard foot steps coming closer. I started to run. " Hey I'm Not gonna hurt you." I thought to myself: "Huh… Funny how in every movie the guy who is about to hurt someone always say they aren't gonna hurt someone."

I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. "Hey I said stop." He pulled me around. As he did that I brought my fist up and punched him in the nose. Blood started to come out. " Hey Nobody makes me bleed my own blood." " Yeah well I just did you asshole." I picked up running again but changed my mind and started to sprint. I heard the shuffle of footsteps running after me. " Well don't just stand there go and get her."

The song that just started playing was, "Pain" By Hollywood Undead. I felt hands grab me back words and I fell to the ground. I started to get up but I felt hands pull me down. I saw the guy I punched get on top of me, I Kicked him and he fell back words. I got my right hand free and punched the guy on my left. I realized I was close to the movie store. "Help!!!!! SOMBODY HELP ME!!!"

I saw a light switch on and switch off. I thought: "You have got to be kidding me!" "Get off of me." I yelled and pulled my self up while pulling one of the guys down. All Of the sudden I saw a shape by the streetlamp come closer. "Help Me Please!!!" I yelled and the shape ran towards me. "thank go-" I got the breath ripped out of me as I saw a knife stick out of my side. I punched a guy and fell down to me knees.

I screamed as the pain finally reached me. I no longer felt numb. I got up but was a little wobbly. I punched a few more guys until I felt faint and fell face down on the pavement. I tried to get my self up but couldn't. I felt someone pick me up. I felt like I was moving but I couldn't open my eyes to see if I was. But if I was then we were moving in an non humanly speed. I felt my self drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. Wake up

**Thank you for the review from texbratt67. I hope you all like this next chapter. PLEASE R&R! I love reviews very much.**

**Chapter 2: "Wake up"**

I woke up in a room that smelt like a hospital would. I could hear the beeping of monitors. I opened my eyes and saw my mom asleep in a chair on the other side of the room. "MOM! WAKE UP!" She flew out of her chair. "Bella? Your awake. Oh thank the lord. You had me sooo worried." I sat up and winced as my left side felt like it was pulsating with pain. "Sorry mom." Wince.

"You okay hun? I'm gonna go and grab the nurse. I will be right back." She made her way for the door. "Wait. Do you know how i got here or who brought me?" She looked like she was gonna answer but the door opened. "Bella? Oh thank god your okay. I came as soon as i could." I looked at the man who walked in.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" "I got a call from your mother and she said you were in the hospital because of a stab wound. What Happened?" I looked down. "I don't really want to talk about it. But someone did pick me up. That someone brought me here after I fell down. I didn't get a chance to look at his face." "You mean that nice young man? The man who found you is Edward Masen. He semms like a really nice kid. He is in the waiting room. I will tell him you have woken up." I Turned my head to look at my mother.

"If he is just waiting for an thank you for saving my life don't bother. he was one of the guys who were calling me the new emo chick. If thats all he wants tell him I am in a coma and he should just go home." I looked down in anger. "Don't be so rude. He is not just waiting for a thank you he seemed genually worried." I was still looking down. I thought: "why would the best baseball player on the Darrington Loggers be worried about me?" Whatever." I said aloud.

"I will be right back. Charlie come with me." My dad looked at my mom. "What? wh-" "Now." Charlie left with her. Which ment I was alone. I don't mind the quiet though. Even though the beeping of monitors isn't really quiet. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the hospital bed. I heard the door open and close. I opened my eyes and saw the most gorguouse human being in my life. I heard my heart quiken be cause of the stupid heart rate thingys. I tried to calm my heart rate but i found it was useless.

"Um... How are you feeling?" "Not really that good at the moment considering I got stabed in the side." "heh... True... My name is Edward." "NIce to meet you Edward. I am bella." Its a pleasure." He smiled and my heart skipped a couple beats I think. "Thank you." "For what?" His voice was that of an angels. "For saving my life." He looked down. "I didn't save you life. I just brought you here. By the time i found you the guys around you were knocked out and you were face down in the mud."

Suddanly the door burst open and 4 guys came in and pulled me by my feet out of the bed. The needles in my skin got ripped out. I screamed as I fell to the floor. The same guy I punched got on top of me. I could tell that my wound re-opened. I tried to punch the guy on top of me but he had my arms pinned. He lifted up my hospitle gown and unzipped his pants. I struggled and screamed. edward loked at me and both pain and anger flashed threw his eyes. He loked away and was surounded by the guys at the door. "I am not willing to let a bitch like you be 'the one that got away.'" The guy smiled as I felt his *BLEEP* go into me.

I screamed in agony. He kept thrusting into me. I pleaded for him to get off of me. I kept struggleing. "BELLA!" I heard off in the distance but it was drowned out by my screams. I heard the guy on top of me moan in pleasure. He smiled at me. I felt him thrust deeper. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"I tried to struggle again but He still had me pinned. His body preasure was ripped off of me and he was thrown in to the wall. I scramble up into a ball and crawled backwords untill my back was tuching the was calling for help as he was running towards me. "Its okay I'm not going to hurt you. Your gonna be okay Bella. I won't let any one else hurt you. I promis you that."

He said as He kneeled down. I cringed as he put his arms around me and just held me there. "Can someone please HELP!" About a dozen people came in. Two of them were Renee and Charlie. half of them were police men. I Felt Edward get ready to get up. "No! Please don't leave me." I clunge to him. he sat back down. My mom came rushing towards us. "What hppened?" She looked acusingly at Edward. "He did nothing mom. He saved my life again." I looked down and saw I was losing alot of blood. "I got your shirt all bloody." I saw him smile a little as i looked up again. My eyes were starting to get droopy as my body began to numb. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder as my mothers voice began to fade away.

~4 Hours Later~

I heard talking... "--- look edward you can't stay with her." "Shush she is waking up." I opened my eyes. "What are you... Who?" Edward was by my side. "Shhhh Bella. You need your sleep." I shook my head "Okay" I was half asleep. Edward grabed my hand and left a small peice of paper in it. I heard the door open and close. My eyes shot open."Edward?" I got up and almost fell by the hospital bed. I ran to the door and opened it. I looked out and found no one. i walked back slowley hoping to see him again.

I opened the note as i sat on the floor.

_"Dear Bella  
Please forgive me for leaving. I can not stay with you. It isn't safe for you and me. I am sorry.  
~Edward~_

I sat on the floor next to the wall and noticed something. I reached up to the bedside table, I felt somthing tuch my hand. It was my Zune. I grasped it into my hands. I brought it down and put my head phones in my ears. The song that came up was 'Cry by jay sean'. I started singing along to it.

_Had me convinced that I just wasn't enuff, me and you fussing and fighting cussin all of that stuff now I know, tht I mightve dun you wrong, didn't know I'd pay so long, til u did the same_  
_I know I'd dun u wrong I was making it up to u, I apologised in a million ways but I thought that was that, but I guess u got me bak, didn't know itd be like that, but u did the same_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Now we're caught in a circle_  
_A constant battle_  
_The day that u hurt me_  
_The clouds cast a shadow on us_  
_And I hope that your happy we're even now, so cry baby cry_

_[Chorus:]_  
_Let me see you Cry cry cry_  
_I need to see u cry cry cry_  
_Until your tears run dry dry dry_  
_Like the deserts need the rain_  
_Want ya tears to fall down on me [x2]_

_Before the love just turns to hate_  
_Before I ask for u to stay_  
_And just before u walk away_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_What is this, what happens to relationships, started off so good and ended up so bad baby I just wanna know, OoH Tell me do u know, baby_  
_Before we knew it we were at it again, no no no, somehow I don't think we can ever be friends, wish it wasn't so_  
_Wish it wasn't so, but u did the same..._

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_So we go on and on on this merry go round trying to chase a love that can never be found time to say goodbye and step off of it now,_  
_It's over girl it's over [x2]_

_Let me see you Cry cry cry_  
_I need to see u cry cry cry_  
_Until our tears run dry dry dry_  
_Like the deserts need the rain_  
_Want your tears to fall down on me [x2]_  
_Before the love just turns to hate_  
_Before I ask for u to stay_  
_And just before u walk away _

It made me cry. I didn't know the reason why i was crying but it happened. I think it must have had to do with the last two days. it also could have had something to do with Edward leaving even though I did not know him. Actually I knew nothing about him. Why am I crying over someone I will probaly never talk to again. I..... i felt something though. Like I felt a sort of electricity between us but... Ugh I am so confused. Why didn't he just let that happen to me? Why did he sav e my life? Did he fell the same concetion I did?

I can't imagine that he does. He can't possibly feel that way. Ugh why did he leave? Why did he leave without actually saying good by? All i got was a stupid note. I threw the note across the room only for it to land right infront of it. The song kept playing over and over again. I got up and sat on the bed. i layed down and cried. probaly more then I should have. I fell asleep with his writeing in my head. All i could see when I closed my eyes was his face. His face was pale and smothe. i dream't of touching his face.

His soft face. I saw nothing else in my sleep for days. sometimes I would wake up crying other times I was smileing and then i would cry because he wasn't there. I didn't know if I could go to school again. But it was monday and school would start again for me and I would have to face '_Him'. _I would have to see his face again. I didn't know if I could do it. I still don't know if I can do it. I got up out of my bed put on my sweats and a wife beater shirt. I had my back pack and my head phones in my ears. the song that was playing was 'Teenagers by My cheamical romance'. I couldn't help but smile because its true.

Teenagers do scare the living shit out of me. I relize I am a teen but still... Huh Oh well. I started towards the door and stared at it for a little while. I took a deep breath then openedthe door and walked out shuting the door behind me. I walked to school that day. I could feel People stareing at me. I didn't want to look up . I just walked to my first class and sat down. I heard the chair next to me slide back and then slide forward. I saw a hand infront of me. I took off my ear phones.

"Hello my names james whats your?" I looked up and saw a smileing face stareing at me.


	3. With a Rebel Yell

**Ello Loves! I thought i would update all of my stories because.. Well I can haha :D Review review review! :P Love all yah!**

"Hello my names James whats your?" I looked up and saw a smiling face starring at me. _Holy Damn are you hot?!_

"Um, I'm Bella." i smiled back shyly, turning to the front of the room, I turned off my Zune and put it in my back pack. I instantly regretted what i was wearing. _What was i thinking? why did I wear a Wife beater and sweats? i mean really? What the hell?! _He chuckled and i looked at him, he held out his hand and I took it. But instead of shaking it, he kissed the back of it. I felt myself blush.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella." He then thought a moment still holding my hand. "Are you the one who had that terrible incident this weekend?" He had sort of a foreign accent... I really liked it, but as he mentioned this weekend I frowned and pulled my hand away.

"Um.. Yeah that was me." He raised an eyebrow as if shocked that I pulled away.

"From what I had heard it sounds terrible, and to think i used to call those boys my friends." He shook his head. "Children." I looked at him curiously about to say something before I was interrupted.

"Bella?" Looking up I narrowed my eyes, not saying a word i looked straight ahead and started paying attention to the teacher.

"Hey Edward, whats up buddy?" I tried to hide my shock at Edward and James being buddies. Groaning i put my head on the table.

"Hello James." He sounded tense, good.

"Mr. Mason... Would you mind telling the class what the answer is?" I smirked to myself as the teacher called on him, he was late so he couldn't possibly know the answer.

"Negative 178, Mr. Bell." _Fuck._ Shaking my head I raised my hand.

"Mr. Bell? May I go to the nurses office? Im not feeling very well." I heard some laughing.

"Shes probably Pregnant." Turning around I flipped out.

"I am not fucking pregnant you stupid whore! What did you do this weekend Hmm? Partied got drunk? Guess what I did, I went for one fucking walk, one walk and was beatened. Then I spent the rest of my weekend in a fucking hospital. During my time in the hospital I was beaten even more, and raped. Shut the fuck up you silly little Swine!" Then looking at the teacher who was slack jawed. "I am going to the nurse."

Standing up, i grabbed my back pack, my note book and my Zune. Then I stormed out of the classroom in a hurry and made my way out the doors, not going to the nurses office. On my way out i heard James laughing.

"Nicely done!" He called out after me. I shook my head and went to the forest which was conveniently right next to the high school. Pausing I grabbed my head phones and stuck them in my ears. Turning my Zune on I put it on shuffle, the song that came on was 'America' By Motionless In White. I smiled and turned up the volume, then began walking deeper into the forest, not a care in the world. I started singing along.

"We take medication to be someone else, And we take off our clothes to pay for the bills, Where downloading content will buy you a sentence, And murder is free in the Hollywood hills. And I'm living one big nightmare, the ugly truth has a model face, Making saints out of useless pop stars, Where's the intelligence? A-M-E-R-I-C-A  
Home of the free, the sick and depraved, A-M-E-R-I-C-A, So why the fuck are you looking at me?"

I made my way to a little creek and sat on a rock by its tiny shoreline. I grabbed my back pack and took out my portable speakers, unplugged my head phones and strategically wound them up and placed them in the front pocket. Then I plugged the portable speakers up to my Zune and pressed play, turning it up even louder.

"Our prices are so high we can't feed ourselves, So we buy into fast food and occupy the will, We upload our status and beg for attention, They're all eating cake up on Capitol Hill, Still living in one big nightmare, God save the human race, Hanging convicts fame in HD, Glorified ignorance, A-M-E-R-I-C-A, Home of the free, the sick and depraved, A-M-E-R-I-C-A, So why the fuck are you looking at me?"

I was banging my head and still singing along when I heard a twig snap behind me. Turning around I looked carefully. "Must be a deer." I saw nothing there, so just shrugged it off. This next part of the song was whispered.

"A-M-E-R-I-C-A, Home of the free, the sick and depraved, A-M-E-R-I-C-A, So why the fuck are you looking at me? A-M-E-R-I-C-A, Home of the free, the sick and depraved, A-M-E-R-I-C-A, So why the fuck are you looking at me?"

"What a lovely Song." I froze instantly, another song came on, 'Rebel Yell' The cover version by Black Veil Brides. "You have very good taste in music Miss." I heard footsteps get closer. my hand moved to my back pack, reaching in slowly i grabbed my knife.

"Who... Who are you?" I didn't dare turn around. I could feel his stare burning holes in my back. I bit my bottom lip to keep from making a sound.

"Last night a little dancer, came dancin' through my door, Last night a little angel, came pumping on my floor, She said come on baby, I've got a license for love, And if it expires, pray help from above, because."

"Why, my name is Laurent, Dear Child."


End file.
